Geschichte:Die Reifeprüfungen/002
Kapitel 1 ~14 Jahre später Langsam glitt die Sonne über den Horizont, doch waren ihre Strahlen zu schwach, als das sie den Nebel hätten auflösen können und so war sie nur schwach zu sehen in den dichten Schwaden, welche zwischen den Häusern und um die Insel lagen, und diese noch immer verbargen. Der Nebel selber gab einem das Gefühl, es würde regnen, wenn man hindurch lief, obwohl dies nicht der Fall war, denn feinste Wassertröpfchen schwebten unsichtbar zwischen den dichten Schwaden und verursachten dieses Gefühl. Der schemenhafte Umriss einer Person drückte sich an eine Hauswand, schlich langsam um die Ecke des Hauses, schaute vorsichtig nach links und rechts, schob sich dann weiter – immer darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen. Ganz so, als würde der Umriss etwas suchen oder aber vor jemanden flüchten. Letzteres schien der Fall zu sein, denn ein zweiter Umriss tauchte im Nebel auf, kam langsam näher. Wer oder was der zweite Umriss war, konnte man nicht klar erkennen. Er war nur sehr schwach auszumachen. Man sah lediglich vier Beine und etwas das wie die Flügel einer Fledermaus am Rücken anlag. So als wäre der zweite Schemen nicht menschlich. Der erste Umriss bemerkte den zweiten, bewegte sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang und um die nächste Ecke, wagte nur einen zögerlichen Blick um die selbige und erstarrte. Der Umriss war verschwunden. Dann ohne Vorwarnung vernahm die erste dunkle Gestalt im Nebel warmen Atem im Nacken und ein Schnauben an ihrer Hand sowie ein freundliches Grummeln. Erschrocken stolperte sie zurück, fiel auf den Boden und der zweite Umriss sprang auf sie drauf und leckte sie ab. Es war ein Drache, ein Nachtschatten um genau zu sein, und er freute sich riesig da er das Spiel gewonnen hatte. „Ohnezahn, lass das. Das kitzelt!“, kam es lachend von einem vierzehn jährigen Mädchen, welches Mühe hatte, den 36 Jahre alten Nachtschatten von sich runter zu bekommen. „Hier steckt ihr beiden also. Habt ihr wieder verstecken gespielt?“, eine Frau von 34 Jahren schritt auf die beiden zu. „Du weißt doch, dass dein Vater das absolut nicht mag, oder?“ „Ist ja gut, Mama. Ich wollte halt einfach etwas Zeit mit Ohnezahn verbringen, wenn Papa wach ist. Außerdem seid ihr dann alle beim Training mit euren Drachen und ich muss mich hier rumlangweilen.“ „Du hast doch Taubnuss, die sich immer freut, wenn ihr was unternehmt.“ „Stimmt schon. Aber trotzdem ich werde bald mit meiner Ausbildung an der Akademie anfangen, und dann? Dann muss sie alleine irgendwas machen. Das ist so ungerecht, kann man das Alter nicht herab setzten?“ „Ohnezahn, wo bist du?“, rief eine männliche Stimme durch den Nebel und der schwarze Drache sprang freudig zu seinem Reiter. „He Kumpel, hab dich schon überall gesucht“, murmelte dieser und streichelte den Nachtschatten ausgiebig. Dieser rollte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Der Trainer von Ohnezahn sah zu der Jugendlichen. „Sag mal, Asta, was soll das?“ „Mir ist langweilig und wäre es dir lieber ich würde irgendwas anstellen?“ „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber du könntest das Buch der Drachen lesen.“ „Das kenn ich auswendig, hab mir von allen Drachen Notizen gemacht für den Notfall.“ Ihre Eltern sahen sich ein paar Augenblicke an, dann nickten sie. „Also, denk dran, wir brechen um 9:00 Uhr zur Insel der Drachen auf. Das heißt, du gehst jetzt nach Hause, um dich vorzubereiten. Alles, was du brauchst musst du selber suchen oder anfertigen. Das betrifft auch deinen Sattel“, das Oberhaupt sah zu der Jugendlichen und diese trollte sich nach Hause. „Morgen spielen wir wieder, Ohnezahn“, kam es von der Jugendlichen und der schwarze Nachtschatten stupste sie freundschaftlich an. Der Weg führte sie zur Schmiede, wo Grobian wartete. Er war zwar im Ruhestand, aber angehenden Drachenreitern sah er über die Schulter, wenn sie sich auf den ersten Teil ihrer Prüfungen vorbereiteten. Das Nähen eines Sattels. „Morgen! Asta, na schon bereit für den ersten Teil der Prüfung? Wirst dich anstrengen müssen, dein Vater hat ‘nen neuen Entwurf gemacht und der wird ab jetzt verwendet.“ Asta sah zu Grobian, der auf das Hinterzimmer der Schmiede deutete. Kurz schluckte sie, dann betrat sie es und suchte sich die Zeichnung, die ihr Vater gemacht hatte. Wenn mein Vater das konnte, kann ich das auch. So schwer kann das ja wohl nicht sein. Wie sehr sie sich geirrt hatte. „Nein! Nein! Nein! Da ist jetzt schon das fünfte Mal, dass es nicht hinhaut.“ Frustriert knurrte Asta, während sie ihren erneuten Versuch eines Sattels betrachtete. „Na, läuft wohl nicht ganz so rund, oder?“, wollte Grobian wissen und stand ein paar Meter abseits. Die Bewohner Berks blieben stehen und beobachteten neugierig wie Asta an ihren Sattel nähte oder es zumindest versuchte. „Das Teil sieht aus, als hätte es ein Gronckel als Decke benutzt, aufgegessen, durchgekaut und ausgespuckt.“ Asta hob das undefinierbare Objekt hoch und hielt es dem ehemaligen Waffenschmied vor die Nase. „Na ja, so schlimm sieht es jetzt auch nich‘ aus“, meinte dieser und kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, zerfiel der Sattel in seine Einzelteile. „Ich nehm’s zurück: es sieht schlimm aus“ „Das wird doch nie was. Ich fall durch, ehe ich richtig angefangen habe.“ Grobian trat zu ihr. „Weißt du, dein Vater Hicks war anfangs auch nicht das, was man einen echten Wikinger nennt. War klein, schmächtig und konnte kaum den Blasebalg betätigen oder die Waffen heben. Alle haben ihn fertig gemacht, weil er zu klein war. Ich hab ihn als meinen Lehrling angenommen und dann hat er uns alle überrascht, in dem er den Ohnezahn zähmte. Den gefährlichsten Drachen, den es gibt: den Nachtschatten. Er konnte auf einmal mit den Drachen umgehen wie kein Zweiter und das hat uns im Kampf gegen den Roten Tod geholfen. Also lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Selbst wenn du es jetzt noch nicht gleich schaffst. Es wird klappen, und jetzt ab zurück ans Werk.“ Die Angesprochene nickte und machte ich erneut ans Werk. Diesmal wird es klappen! Mit dem Gedanken machte sie sich ans Werk und tatsächlich schien es zu klappen. „He! Na, wie läuft es, Asta?“, wollte eine männliche Stimme wissen. „Oh, du bist es, Rotzbakke“, meinte sie nur nüchtern und sah nicht mal von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Na dann, viel Erfolg, du wirst es brauchen. Du hast nur noch fünfzehn Minuten ehe du durch gefallen bist“, meinte er und sprang auf Hakenzahn, den er zur Akademie flog. Der riesenhafte Alptraum grummelte etwas. „Leute, wisst ihr was? Asta wird durchfallen, sie ist bei ihrem fünften Versuch eines Sattels“, rief er, als er landete. „Sie wird bestimmt nicht durchfallen“, kam es von Astrid „Woher willst du es wissen?“ „Hicks hat mir den Ablauf ihrer Prüfung erklärt“, kam die grinsende Antwort. „Das mit 9:00 Uhr ist nur ein Druckmittel, ob sie mit Stress klar kommt.“ „Das wusste ich“, meinte Rotzbakke. „Sicher?“, herausfordernd sah Astrid zu Rotzbakke „Ja! Nein! Halt die Klappe, Astrid“ Diese seufzte und Hicks versuchte halbwegs die Situation zu retten. „Ok, alle Mal her hören, wie wäre es, wenn wir so lange ein kleines Quiz spielen?“ Rotzbakke sowie die Zwillinge stöhnten. „Schon wieder?“, wollten sie wissen. „Habt ihr einen besseren Vorschlag?“ „Ja, Asta zusehen wie sie versagt, das wird bestimmt cool.“ „Ja, das wird der Hammer. Gut ,das wir das nicht machen müssen.“ „Worum geht es noch mal?“ Hicks und Astrid schlugen zeitgleich die Hände vor die Stirn. „Das gibt’s nicht“, murmelten sie. „Also dann, wie wäre es, wenn wir mit unseren Fingerzeichen üben?“, wollte er etwas ablenken. „Rotzbakke, warum fängst du nicht an?“, Der kräftige Wikinger nickte und machte die Geste für den Feuerstoß. Hakenzahn führte auch die Aktion aus, allerdings gezielt auf das Hinterteil seines Reiters, ehe er die Akademie verlies und Richtung Dorf flog. Rotzbakke rannte zum Wassertrog und sprang rein, ehe alle Hakenzahn nachsahen. „Offenbar kann er Rotzbacke immer noch nicht leiden“, flüsterte Astrid. „Aber was will er im Dorf?“, wollte Fischbein wissen. Asta rannte so schnell sie nur konnte, ihren fertigen Sattel unter den Arm geklemmt. Ich komme zu spät. „Vorsicht! Ich muss vorbei“, rief sie, als sie um die nächste Ecke fegte und fast einen Abflug in die Fässer machte, da sie sich zu steil in die Kurve gelegt hatte. „Asta, wirklich, es hetzt dich doch niemand“, riefen die Leute ihr nach, die eiligst aus dem Weg sprangen. Asta aber überhörte es und rannte weiter, sprang über ein Fass und wäre fast gestolpert, wenn nicht Hakenzahn vor ihr gelandet wäre und sie mit seiner Schnauze aufgefangen hätte. „Hakenzahn, was machst du hier, ich hab es eilig.“ Der Drache streckte seinen Hals aus und deutete an, sie solle aufsteigen. „Bist du sicher?“ Der Drache nickte und sah sie an. „Na gut, ich vertrau dir mal. Aber wehe, du zündet mich an wie Rotzbakke.“ Der Drache stupste sie freundschaftlich an und flog dann zur Akademie, wo er landete. Sofort erklang ein Wütendes „Hakenzahn, du sollst das doch nicht machen. Ich bin dein Reiter. Du hörst auf mich.“ Hakenzahn blähte die Nüstern und stieß zwei Rauchschwaden aus, dann streckte er den Hals und lies seinen Passagier absteigen. „Ich bin dein Reiter!“, knurrte Rotzbakke, empört über das Verhalten seines Drachen, der sich umdrehte und zu den anderen Drachen lief. „Er hat Hakenzahn noch immer nicht im Griff“, flüsterte Astrid, als auch Gustav mit seinem Riesenhaften Alptraum Zahnhaken reingeflogen kam. Asta jedenfalls ging zu ihrem Vater und zeigte ihm den Sattel. „Warum hast du dir so einen Stress gemacht? Du hättest dir durchaus auch etwas länger Zeit lassen können“, kam es von Hicks. „Gustav sagte, wenn ich nicht bis neun fertig bin, bin ich durchgefallen“, kam die Antwort. „Das war ein Scherz“, kam es von Gustav. „Raffnuss und Taffnuss meinten nämlich es, wäre witzig sie unter Stress zu beobachten.“ „Ja, das war es auch. Sie ist voll drauf reingefallen“, lachte Raffnuss „Aber so was von“, stimmte Taffnuss zu. „Nun, euer Spaß hat leider eine Konsequenz für euch alle drei.“ Hicks sah zu Fischbein, der meinte: „Da ihr es ja so witzig fandet Asta zu ärgern, denke ich, werdet ihr euch auch neue Sättel nähen und zwar nach dem Entwurf den Asta benutzt hat. Innerhalb einer Stunde.“